1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to fishing hook retaining apparatuses and more particularly to fishing hook retaining apparatuses that provide for the safe and secure retention and storage of fishing hooks and fishing lures.
2. State of the Art
The safe and secure storage of fishing hooks and fishing lures while not in use has long been a common problem for fisherman of all ages and experience. When a fishing hook or fishing lure attached to a fishing line is not in use, either during an extended period between fishing outings or during a pause in fishing to change fishing locations or fishing lures, it is common for fisherman to secure the fishing hooks and/or fishing lures to the fishing rod by securing the hook or lure to the fishing rod itself. However, it is well-known that securing the hook or lure to the fishing rod in this manner does not always prevent the hook from unexpectedly snagging on objects or persons.
There is thus a need for the safe and secure retention and storage of fishing hooks and fishing lures. The present invention satisfies these needs, in addition to other related advantages.